bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Vultraz's Diner
Replacing Vultraz's Diner When ending the original Vultraz's Diner, Ibrow had no intention of ever returning to the diner. Vultraz was going to go on a journey to find Brutaka (which was supposed to happen in Vultraz's Journey), and then travel through different dimensions to find other Vultrazs. Then, he'd take over the world, and things would happen from there. However, Ibrow knew that he'd ignored Vultraz's Diner too much, which contributed to its failure. He also knew that the comedy had been slowly becoming less funny than before, because Ibrow was posting chapters to just move the story along. While writing Vultraz's Journey, Ibrow discovered the same thing beginning to happen, and stopped writing the comedy altogether. He promised himself to never write a comedy again, since he had failed to write a comedy that could actually be fun to read so many times. However, when Comedies Contest #4 came along Ibrow couldn't resist the urge to write comedy that blew up inside of him, and he entered. Despite doing poorly, Ibrow then decided to revisit the diner and write about it again, only this time vowing to pay the comedy the attention that it needed. While writing the first chapter, Ibrow edited the chapter writing style, placing different chapters into mini-story arcs withing the comedy. It worked; Chapters 1-3, despite taking place in the exact same spot, were better than the entire original Vultraz's Diner combined. Chapters 4-6 saw the return of Vultraz's Diner antagonist Mazeka, while introducing new villains: Hero Factory. Chapters 7-8, although a short arc, still maintained the humour of the previous chapters. Then, Chapter 9 began an all-out war for the diner, between Vultraz, Mazeka, Hero Factory, and an unexpected villain: Vezon, turned into a monster of drool. The cast has now moved to Medieval Times temporarily, trying to make enough money to fix the diner. Vezon has now tunred sane, and Mazeka now leads the majority of Vultraz's employees, and they seem to be lisening to him.... The Story Chapters 1-3 : The Key Trilogy Original Posts: 1, 2, 3 The comedy begins with Vultraz stepping outside the diner for a breath of fresh air, when storm clouds roll in and Vultraz is swarmed by mosquitoes. Oddly, the numerous bites aren't mentioned at all in later chapters. Vezon then appears, drooling all over. While Vultraz rolls into some thorns, Jaller steps up, only to be flattened by a falling Vultraz. The chapter ends with Vultraz and Jaller arguing about the existence (or lack thereof) of external audio receptors on bionicles. A turaga then appears, complaining that he wants to eat. Vultraz faints soon afterwards, discovering that his keys have sunk into Vezon's drool. Chapter 2 opens with Vultraz smacking Jaller away from him, and ordering Vezon into the drool, which the skakdi does after annoying Vultraz. Bitil then appears, while Vultraz shouts at the drool. Bitil suggests turning Vezon into an elephant, which he belives is smaller than Vultraz's toenail. This causes Jaller to remember that Vultraz stepped on his toenail, gorssing him out. Vultraz then yells again, causing Jaller to jump into a pool of drool and begin drowning in it. Bitil pulls him out, while Kapurkar, a guest star, stops Vultraz from jumping in after Vezon. Chapter 3 starts with Vultraz becoming confused over a feeling of amazement. Kapurkar asks him about it, but Vultraz is unable to answer. Vultraz then orders Kapurkar to get his keys, since the guest star said he could, but Kapurkar refuses to be ordered around, saying he only obeys Ibrow. Bitil then asks if Ibrow is an elephant, to which Vultraz exclaims about Bitil being obsessed with those elephants. Another guest star then arrives, by the name of Karl. Vultraz then suspects that the guest stars are taking over, but Kpurkar and Karl both deny it. Karl then sucks the keys out of the drool, bringing Vezon and a 1000 pound wieght with them. Vultraz shields himself for the most part using Jaller. Bitil then zaps a nuke Karl launched at the diner, while turning the drool and wieght into flowers. The first mini-story arc in The New Vultraz's Diner ends with Vultraz moaning about going inside and eating. Chapters 4-6: Mazeka Problems Original Posts: 4, 5, 6 Chapters 7-8: Hero Factory Original Posts: 7,8 Chapters 9-12: Wars of the Diner Original Posts: 9, 10, 11, 12 Chapters 13-14: Medieval Times Original Posts: 13, 14 Chapters 15-19: The Battle of Comedy Original Posts: 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 Chapter 20: The End of the End Original Post: 20 Current Plans With the comedy finished, Ibrow is now writing the sequel, The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz. He is also writing a spoof of the Bionicle Storyline, and may write a side comedy about the happenings at the diner with Vultraz and Mazeka not around. The Characters Main/Major Characters Vultraz - Owner of the diner that lives upstairs. Is slightly on the insane side. Is supposed to be the main character. Appears in Chapter: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11,12, 13, 14 Vezon - A formerly insane skakdi that was temporarily turned into a monster of drool. Upon returning to normal, he has turned sane. Appears in Chapter: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Jaller - A cowardly matoran who works for Vultraz, and is freaked out especially by the now-sane Vezon. Appears in Chapter: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Ibrow - Known to go around disguised as a turaga. Appears in Chapter: 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12 Bitil - Vultraz's most loyal (but sometimes boring) employee. Currently getting out of the sea. Appears in Chapter: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14 Mazeka - Vultraz's longtime rival, who wants the diner. Appears in Chapter: 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Icarax - Bitil's rival in pokemon. Appears in Chapter: 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 Kopeke - A ko-matoran who's rivals with Jaller to be Vultraz's left-hand man. Appears in Chapter: 9, 10, 11, 13, 14 Side Characters Mutran - A forgetful makuta in Mazeka's gang. Appears in Chapter: 4, 10, 13, 14 Onepu - An onu-matoran who for some reason hates Jaller. Appears in Chapter: 4, 5 Vezok - A former piraka who works in Mazeka's gang. Hates Vezon. Appears in Chapter: 4,5 Krekka - A very stupid brute who serves as the muscle behind Mazeka. Appears in Chapter: 10, 11 Toastie Makers - A powerful group of mysterious beings feared even by Ibrow. Only Jalina isn't afraid of them. Appears in Chapter: 12, 13 Lewa Phantoka - A snobbish toa of air who is the boss at Medieval Times. Because he is the boss, both Vultraz and Mazeka hate him. Appears in Chapter: 13, 14 Guest Stars Kapurkar - A mostly sane but oddly coloured toa who likes to spout nonsense at people. Appears in Chapter: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Karl - A notsosane toa who enjoys launching nuclear bombs that works for Vultraz. Appears in Chapter: 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 Jalina - The first guest star not to have a name beginning with 'K'. Also Kapurkar's older sister, who drives him insane. The only character not scared of the Toastie Makers. Appears in Chapter: 11, 12, 13 Hero Factory Preston Stormer - Preston Stormer -Leader of the Hero Factory invasion. Appears in Chapter: 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12 Duncan Bulk - Second in command of the Hero Factory invasion, who was blasted into Space. Appears in Chapter: 6, 7, 8, 10, 13, 14 Von Nebula - An all-black hulking robot who scares Jaller silly. Appears in Chapter: 7, 8, 10, 11, 12 Mark Surge - A bright electric blue Hero Factory robot who enjoys bragging, but is skilled in single combat. Was blasted into Space. Appears in Chapter: 7, 8, 10, 13, 14 Xplode - A bright red and black robot who has a literally explosive temper. Appears in Chapter: 10, 11, 12 Vapour - A blue and black robot who serves as Von Nebula's right hand man. Appears in Chapter: 10, 11, 12 Corroder - A lime green and black robot who is spit rivals with Vezon. Appears in Chapter: 10, 11, 12 Jimi Stringer - An orange and black robot who now leads most of the remaining Hero Factory members alive. Rivals with Preston Stormer to lead Hero Factory. Appears in Chapter: 11 Running Gags Vezon almost always drooling, as well as Vezon driving Vultraz mad. Bitil trumping Icarax at everything Icarax does. Karl firing nukes everywhere. Jaller drowning in Vezon's drool, jinxing Vultraz's luck, and being scared of everything. Kopeke complaining about every last thing. Ibrow causing Vultraz to act funny. Everything going wrong for Vultraz, no matter what. Mazeka popping back up to challenge Vultraz. Everyone being scared of the Toastie Makers except Jalina. Category:Comedies Category:Vultraz's Diner